onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hogo Hogo no Mi
The Hogo Hogo no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to negate and deflect attacks. The fruit's ability allows the user to absorb then bounce back physical attacks back at the attacker and nullify any Devil Fruit attacks used on the user, making the person a Shield 'Human '(シールド 人間 Shīrudo Ningen). "Hogo" is the Japanese word for protection which has been translated into "Charm" in English because amulet charms (お守り omamori) are said to provide protection against evil and bring good luck to its holder. It was eaten by Minori Gem. Appearance The Hogo Hogo no Mi is a salmon colored pear-shaped Devil Fruit with a green curly stem and possesses various blue swirls. Strengths The main strength of this Devil Fruit power is that it can provide the user defense without having to apply any effort in doing so. Any physical matter that is hurled at the user (whether it is a mere punch, a thrown boulder/knife, or even a Marine soldier's bullets), the attack will be deflected back to the attacker once it makes contact with the user's body. This Devil Fruit power is automatic, making the user almost invincible to harm, as she will subconsciously absorb the kinetic energy from an attack then divert it back. Furthermore, a side effect of this Devil Fruit is that the user's hands has a sea prism stone-like effect which drains Devil Fruit users of their energy when they come into direct contact with them. Weaknesses The user requires physical contact in order to use her Devil Fruit powers, therefore, she is defenseless against indirect attacks and explosives. Unlike the physical negation, the user's Devil Fruit negation only applies to her hands, so any other part of her body may be vulnerable to Logia-type Devil Fruit attacks. Aside from that she is still helpless to the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The main strength of this Devil Fruit is that it has the power to protect the user from harm. The power of the Hogo Hogo no Mi is split into two categories: Physical Negation and Devil Fruit Negation. If it is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit ability like the Hana Hana no Mi, the user is able to force the ability (in this case, Robin's extra pair of limbs) to vanish or like the Bane Bane no Mi, the user reverts his (Bellamy's) limbs back to normal. If it is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit power then the user can force his/her form to revert back to normal. If the attacker is a Logia-type Devil Fruit user and attacks the user with elemental based attacks, she can cancel the attack by blocking it with her hands. * 'Redirect '(リダイレクト Ridairekuto): The user's body turns numb and absorbs the kinetic energy of the attack, it then sends it back with equal force to the attacker as soon as the attack touches her. This technique is similar to the Impact Dial, making the user herself as a human Impact Dial. * 'Nullify '(無効化 Mukō-ka): Upon contact with the user's skin they drain the victim's body of energy, and stops them from controlling their Devil Fruit powers temporarily. Elemental based attacks will dispel once Jewel will use her hands to block the attack and cancel it out. Trivia * "Omamori" means amulet in Japanese, the inspiration of this article. * The Hogo Hogo no Mi's power negation technique is similar to Imagine Breaker from the series Toaru Majutsu no Index. * The powers of the user makes her into a mix of a human Impact Dial and a Sea Prism Stone. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia